Pieśń dla ojca (kampania H3)
Ostatnim krokiem na drodze ku odrodzeniu Erathii jest wyparcie nekromantów do ich jałowej ojczyzny, którą zwą Deyja. Biorąc pod uwagę, że na ich czele stoi król Gryphonheart, nie będzie to łatwe zadanie. Ich inwazja odniosła sukces i ich pokonanie jest decydujące dla dalszych losów kraju. Misja pierwsza: Bezpieczne przejście Poziom trudności: wysoki (130%) Plik:Piesn dla ojca 1.jpg Warunki Celem nekromanty Nimbusa jest zdobycie miasta Highcastle i Medalu męża stanu. Po zakończeniu tego scenariusza, Nimbus i jego siedmiu najsilniejszych bohaterów podąży za tobą do następnego scenariusza. Nie możesz utracić Nimbusa. Opis Po odbiciu Steadwick moje obawy się potwierdziły. Mój ojciec nie zmarł śmiercią naturalną. Został otruty. Podczas śledztwa prowadzonego przez generała Morgana przed wybuchem wojny nie ustalono żadnych podejrzanych. Teraz jednak wiem, że nekromanci, szukając dowódcy dla swych armii, wskrzesili mojego ojca. Po zabiciu króla Vilmara wstąpił na tron i przejął całkowitą kontrolę nad ich armią. Teraz ruszyli na nas. Sami nie są już w stanie kontrolować monstrum, które stworzyli. Jako gest dobrej woli wysłali do mnie posłańca. Ma mi powiedzieć, kto zabił mojego ojca. Muszę odnaleźć posłańca i zabrać go w bezpieczne miejsce. Do obozu obrońców Erathii podąża nekromanta, aby przedstawić Królowej dowody dotyczące zabójstwa jej ojca. Chwilowo jest bezpieczny, ale na drodze do obozu czyha na niego nowy król nieumarłych. Musisz zapewnić mu ochronę na ostatnim etapie podróży. Nimbus - nekromanta został wysłany z Deyji do Highcastle w Erathii z dowodami w sprawie zabójstwa króla Gryphonhearta. Udało mu się dotrzeć niemal do granicy erathiańskiej. Jednak nie może się tam przedostać bez pomocy. Królowa Katarzyna wysyła część swoich oddziałów, by umożliwić mu przekroczenie granicy. Podpowiedź Szybko staraj się wyeliminować przeciwnika - dopiero potem zajmij się namiotami. Wynajmij też maksymalną ilość bohaterów - będą potrzebni w kolejnej misji. Misja druga: Zjednoczony front Poziom trudności: wysoki (130%) Plik:Piesn dla ojca 2.jpg Warunki Aby wygrać, musisz zdobyć wszystkie wrogie miasta i zamki oraz pokonać wszystkich wrogich bohaterów. Sześciu twoich najsilniejszych herosów z tego scenariusza stanie wraz z tobą do walki z Gryphonheartem. Opis Jestem zmęczona wojną, tak jak nekromanci. Zgodziliśmy się współpracować, próbując zniszczyć króla Gryphonhearta. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że będę walczyć u boku nekromanty, ale już od dziś nasze kuźnie produkują broń dla ich armii. Być może z ich pomocą oraz zjednoczonymi siłami AvLee i Bracady uda nam się zepchnąć nieumarłych poza granice Erathii. Dowodzisz połączonymi siłami Erathii, AvLee, Bracady oraz nekromantów, którzy postanowili sprzeciwić się królowi Gryphonheartowi. Nieumarli mają znaczne siły w całej prowincji, ale zwycięstwo i tak będzie należało do ciebie! Doszło do niespotykanego w historii sojuszu Erathii, AvLee, Bracady oraz nekromantów, którzy chcą pozbyć się króla Gryphonhearta. Na tym terytorium znajdują się znaczne siły obu stron konfliktu. Jeśli sojusznicy zwyciężą będą mogli przeprowadzić atak na Deyję, by król Gryphonheart spoczął w pokoju. Podpowiedź W samym centrum terytorium wroga znajduje się zamek z wybudowanym portalem chwały. Skup się też raczej na wzmacnianiu ataku/obrony bohatera zamiast mocy/wiedzy, gdyż większość walk z wrogiem przyjdzie Ci stoczyć na przeklętej ziemi. Misja trzecia: Za króla i kraj Poziom trudności: Bardzo wysoki (160%) Plik:Piesn dla ojca 3.jpg Warunki Aby zwyciężyć, musisz zdobyć wszystkie wrogie miasta i zamki. Poza tym nie możesz stracić królowej Katarzyny i Lorda Haarta. To ostateczna bitwa ... powodzenia! Opis Pozostałości armii dowodzonej przez mojego ojca schroniły się w Nekropolis. Jednak jego armia nieumarłych wciąż stanowi wielką siłę. Stanę do walki, ale tobie pozostawiam dowództwo nad naszymi siłami. Musisz bezwarunkowo wypełnić jeden rozkaz - nie wolno ci dopuścić, by zginął Lord Haart! To on jest zdrajcą. Informacje dostarczone przez nekromantów zostały potwierdzone. Lord Haart należał do tajnego nekromanckiego kultu po przywództwem króla Vilmara. Mogąc swobodnie poruszać się po Steadwick, nie miał żadnych trudności z otruciem mojego ojca. Na rozkaz Vilmara miał zemścić się za to, że nekromanci zostali wygnani z Erathii. Mam specjalne plany względem tego zdrajcy. Nadeszła godzina prawdy - przed nami ostatnia bitwa. Nasza obecność powoli przywraca nadzieję tej ziemi, ale musimy jeszcze zniszczyć fortecę, w której schronił się król Gryphonheart. Nadszedł czas, aby umarli wrócili do grobów. Pokonana w poprzedniej misji armia Deyji mimo ogromnych strat prezentuje nadal dużą wartość bojową. Jej pokonanie będzie oznaczało pokój w kraju. Jednak zanim to nastanie trzeba będzie jeszcze odesłać do grobu króla Gryphonhearta. Podpowiedź Przeciwnik będzie silny, gdyż jego miasta są od razu mocno rozbudowane - jedynym wyjściem jest uprzedzenie jego ataku Kategoria:Kampanie w Heroes of Might and Magic III